


Looking Forward

by ijustwantacue



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teacher Aide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You'll be the new teacher aide of Jinyoung's class.





	Looking Forward

It’s a natural thing for Jinyoung. It isn’t really anything about you that made him approach. It’s his manners, the urge to help someone who is obviously in need. That’s you, struggling to balance a tall stack of papers covering half of your face.

So when he finally takes most of the paper in order to help you, that’s only when he realised he’s in front someone very, very attractive. He knows he hasn’t met you before; he would’ve remembered your face. It only means you’re a transferee. Damn, why didn’t you transfer sooner? He’s almost finish with his study. It’ll be lucky if you’re on the same program with him so he can still see you a lot.

“Oh, thank you,” you say in relief when someone finally helps you. You’re too shy to ask a random passing student to help you.

The boy in front of you is wearing a uniform, therefore he’s years younger than you. But the way he gazes make it seem like he knows more than what university teaches. He must be a wide reader, a matured person. Part of why you wanted to be a teacher is to see students grow up like this young man.

“You’re welcome. Are you new here? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

“Yeah, it’s my first day. I’m not really familiar with the rooms yet so I’m glad a student is here to help me.”

Jinyoung smiles charmingly. “Manners isn’t something kids just learn in school though. You’re lucky you found me.”

You giggle. What a smooth-talker. He can survive the world outside school, you’re sure. “Well then can you please take me to Room 710? It’s on the FUMC building, I think.”

“That’s actually where I’m going! Are we perhaps classmates?!”

You burst out laughing. Are you that young looking? Did he mistake you for a student running errands for a professor? So that’s why he’s flirting!

“What’s funny?” he asks in pure confusion, but still trying to keep his smile.

“You’ll find out soon,” you say with a wink. Oh, how adorable kids are.

* * *

You spend the walk to the room chatting with Jinyoung. He’s taking a law course, one you’ve finished last graduation. You’re actually just waiting for the results so you volunteered to help your favourite professor in the mean time.

Jinyoung seems completely unaware of what you are—a teacher aide, as he keeps on asking you what your plans after graduation are. He also pulled the chair beside him, for you to sit on. You follow for amusement, even though you’ve already set up your things at the back of the classroom.

“Oh, that’s our professor for today,” Jinyoung says in hushed tones as Mr. Seo enters the room.

The old man scans the now quiet class, until he finds you smiling from beside Jinyoung. “What are you doing there?”

Jinyoung flinches. “Me? Mr. Seo? I—”

“No, Mr. Park. I’m asking the lady beside you.”

You beam. Mr. Seo appears strict to the students but he’s your godfather so you’ve always known his kind heart. You really learned a lot from him.

“You know each other?” Jinyoung asks curiously.

You just nod before standing up. Jinyoung watches you in confusion as you start distributing the papers he helped you carry earlier.

“Alright, everyone. I don’t think I need to introduce myself so I’ll just tell you who the lovely lady walking around is. Since I had a mini heart attack last year, I’ve been advised to be kinder to students for this year. That means instead of me, she’ll be walking around the room to check if someone’s sleeping, updating the class officers who will also be my apprentices on court, and of course checking your papers. Don’t you wish you’re me?”

Faint giggles fill the room. But Jinyoung keeps most of his attention to you. You started giving out the papers from the back so he’ll be the last one to receive them.

“Anyway, she’ll also be discussing the syllabus she’s given you just now because I want her to practice speaking in front of scrutinising panel. Everyone, I would like you to meet my goddaughter, your new teacher aide.”

“Nice to meet you all. I’m your teacher aide starting from now. If you need help, I’ll just be at the back of the room,” you tell the gaping kids. And you shoot Jinyoung a wink.

Jinyoung wants to hit his head on the wooden desk in front of him. A teacher aide! You were laughing at him earlier because he was hitting on a teacher aide! How stupid can he be to think someone radiant as you can be another student? Jinyoung had always been attracted to girls who seem to carry themselves with respect and pride. That’s what he sensed from you earlier that’s why he dared to make flirty comments. He should’ve known girls his age would be too busy trying to impress other people to act as mature as you are.

“Do you have any questions for our new teacher aide?” Mr. Seo asks.

“Do you have a boyfriend?” someone shouts from the back, making Jinyoung glare. How disrespectful.

“Fortunately, I don’t, so I have all the time to help around and learn things.”

“Whoo!” the halfwits at the back howled.

“Any other?” Mr. Seo asks cheerfully. He knows how you’ve been too busy on your studies to notice people’s admiration of you. He’s glad to help you see it now.

“What do you do on your free time, when you’re not going to be our teacher aide?”

“Well, I just finished taking the licensure exam so I’m still finding a new hobby after spending every waking hour reading books.”

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“I don’t think it matters.”

“What’s your ideal type?”

“Uh… I’ve never really asked myself. I just like who I like.”

“Are you willing to date anyone right now?”

You start chuckling nervously. My, what curious kids they are. It’s like you’re being interrogated at a court room. Wait—well, yeah, they're attorneys in the making.

Jinyoung wants to know the answer to that but you seem to not know yourself.

“Alright, that’s enough for now, kids. We still have to elect the class president who will help me and our teacher aide in making sure that the class is in order. If you want orientation day to end quickly, cooperate,” the professor announces.

Jinyoung’s eyes widen. He has been elected—unanimously appointed as president for the past three years. But it is only now that he’s glad for the position. He used to view it as additional workload; he has thick books to advance read and yet he still needs to make sure that his classmates are doing their assigned tasks or something. If he does get the position this year, and he knows he will because everyone’s eyes are already on him, he’ll be working a lot with you. Isn’t that the luckiest thing ever?

“But Jinyoung told me earlier that he’s too busy, didn’t you Jinyoung?” your voice pulls him back to reality. “You said something about getting tired of being the class president because you have better things to do.”

“I didn’t say that. I love helping around,” he quickly denies.

Your brows furrow. “But you did say that. Are you accusing me of lying?”

“No,  _noona_ —it’s a misunderstanding!”

Now your eyes widen, so did Mr. Seo’s and everyone elses. “Jinyoung… did you just call me  _noona_?”

And like a criminal caught in the act, Jinyoung freezes.

“Well, well,” Mr. Seo gives you a teasing look. “Looks like you’re already closer than I thought. You should work together then.”

Jinyoung’s shock turns into embarrassment. Thoughts of how you’ll be with him a lot these coming months fill his brain. You watch as he tries to come up with a comment, who knows whether to disagree or finally accept the task? But in the end, all he could give Mr. Seo is a mute nod.

You smile to yourself. You’ve never seen someone that cute. Yes, you weren’t really looking at anyone while you’re busy making sure you’ll be prepared enough for the licensure exam. But that’s not only the reason why you feel excited of working with the charming boy. You’ve only met an hour ago but your conversation throughout had been either amusing or thought-provoking. You’d love to get to know him more.

_And besides, he’s just two years younger than me, at most. What’s the harm?_

Jinyoung stands up to bow at you, then puts out a hand for you to shake. “I—I’m sorry,  _saem_. I just blurted that out.”

You quickly shake your head and grab his hand. “It’s alright. You can call me  _noona_ since I’m not really a teacher. I’m… looking forward to working with you.”

Jinyoung looks up from his bow and find you smiling down to him. If it was any other girl, he would’ve seen the flustered expression he’s used to getting now. Somehow, he likes your unwavering gaze more.

“Yes. I look forward to it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by an anon on Tumblr.


End file.
